Readysteady POW!?
Readysteady POW!? ] Description Styled as Readysteady POW!?, this all-female band hails from Japan. They are notable for the fact that all four of their members have special abilities. Although they have only come to prominence fairly recently, they have benefited from what could only be described as a meteoric rise to superstardom, quickly becoming one of the biggest, hottest names in Japanese music. They are known for the fast, upbeat tempo to their songs and for the depth and variety of their compositions, with the song-writing sisterly duo of Rei and Izumi Suzuki proving to be a most excellent pairing indeed. They are also very well known for their live shows which have been described as other-worldly thanks to the atmosphere that seems to be created when the band play together. Members *Rei Suzuki - Band leader, lead vocals & rhythm guitar *Izumi Suzuki - Lead guitar *Keiko Mitsuragi - Drummer *Rina Akatsuka - Bassist *Megumi Takahashi - Former vocals & rhythm guitar [2008-2010] History Readysteady POW!? were officially formed in 2008 by Izumi Suzuki, Keiko Mitsuragi, Rina Akatsuka, and Megumi Takahashi. All four girls attended the Horikoshi High School in Tokyo. They initially met each other through the after school music club and soon became friends. Thanks to Izumi's natural talent for songwriting, they began to develop a small following in the clubs that they played in, but they had never really expected to hit it big. Although they were mostly all devoted to their studies at high school, things began to change once they started to develop a loyal following thanks to the persistent devotion of the fans that they began to gather. Their reputation for having an amazing live presence began to spread out across the internet. The band continued to gain traction as they prepared to release their debut album, with a major label lining up to sign them in 2010. Tragedy however struck the band when lead singer Megumi was attacked by a psychotic fan as the band were leaving after playing a show. Her throat was slashed with a pen knife, irrevocably damaging her vocal chords. Although Megumi survived the attack and the damage was repaired to the extent that she could speak again, it was clear that her singing days were over. This tragic occurrence almost destroyed the band. They took a hiatus that lasted for almost a year, and it seemed that the possibility of a record deal had disappeared. As it happened, though, their dream was not yet over. Izumi's younger sister Rei offered to step in and replace Megumi, having become quite the talented vocalist herself. Although she had a different voice entirely from their previous singer, Rei's dynamic personality and natural talent proved to be the major boost that the band needed to pull themselves together again. They managed to renegotiate their record deal and their debut album, METEOR SHOWER, was released to the public at the end of 2011. It rapidly climbed the charts and was the #1 best seller for almost a year afterwards. As their popularity spread out beyond Japan itself and into the West, plans were made to start a world tour. However, during their journey to New York City, both Rei and Iumi were abducted by the terrorist group Nemesis. Rei was forced to act as a weapon of mass destruction in exchange for Izumi's safety, becoming involved in major attacks in both San Francisco and Zurich. Izumi was eventually rescued and Rei managed to escape, though not without sustaining an injury in the process which left her with temporary retrograde amnesia, stripping her of her friends, worldly possessions, and her very identity for nearly a year and a half. After successfully restoring her memories, Rei has reunited with Keiko and Izumi, whilst Rina is currently residing in Japan attending to family matters. Is it time for a Readysteady Reunion? Only time will tell! Albums 'METEOR SHOWER '[2011] Track Listing: #Burn #SPECIAL #Bubblegum Pop #Thunder STORM #Masterpiece #Sonic Wave #Illusion // Retreat #Pride #Hello Goodbye #Kuroko #Hard Rain #Beat 'em up Special Edition CD Extras: #Ride the Lightning (Metallica cover) #Freebird (Lynyrd Skynyrd cover) #Twist and Shout (Beatles cover) ------------------------------------------------------------- 'Re-GENESIS '[2015] Track Listing: # Intro (Reunion) # HELLO World! (Again) # Winter BITE # Lonely Year # EMP Explode!! # Kazoku # CLOUD//BREAKER # Demolition Girls # STRANGER # Mind Labyrinth # Liberate! # Challenge # OVER-DRIVE # Outro (Revenge) Special Edition CD Extras: # Nemesis (Arch Enemy cover) # Band On The Run (Paul McCartney cover) # Survive (Rise Against cover) # Peace Sells (Megadeth cover) Gallery izumi.jpg|Izumi Suzuki, lead guitar rina.jpg|Rina Akatsuka, bass keiko.jpg|Keiko Mitsuragi, drums Rei.jpg|Rei Suzuki, lead vocals & rhythm guitar readysteadypow1.jpg|The band are known for their schoolgirl look. readysteadypow2.jpg|Their outfits tend to vary from show to show. readysteadypow3.png|They're particularly fond of plaid uniforms. readysteadypow4.jpg|Out of all their looks, the schoolgirl one has certainly become the fan favourite. readysteadypow5.jpg|Rina, Rei, Keiko, Izumi Category:Groups